


Forga

by SkeletonHypetrain



Series: The Forga Lore [2]
Category: the mertens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: 2nd part of "moments in mertens history", now as a comic, which it explains some characters such as sixto, the obscuritas,etc..
Series: The Forga Lore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686622
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue




	2. Operations




	3. Lost summer




	4. Origins and procedures




	5. Teratophilia




	6. Finish what he started




	7. The rise of a skeledemon




End file.
